vixenzwffandomcom-20200214-history
WWE 2K14
WWE 2K14 is an upcoming professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's & Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It will be the first game published by 2K Sports since Take-Two gained the license from THQ in a bankruptcy filing. It is the sequel to WWE '13 and the first game in the WWE 2K series. It is to be released on October 29, 2013 in North America and November 1 in Europe. Confirmed Information Universe Mode 4.0 *Divas Championship can now be assigned as Major titles. *You can set how many matches your weekly show can have (5~7 matches) *King of the Ring tournament can now be used in the mode, where the winner .will be labeled as "King of the Ring", until the next tourney. *'Rivalries '''is a new feature to Universe Mode, this year. You can cutomize one-on-one & tag team rivalries that can be short or long, depending on how long you want them. And matches will not have them face each other in a match, every week. *You can now set a default attire for each superstar/diva. Creative Suite *You can create up to 100 superstars/divas *'Superstar Heads''' can let you make your own alt attire for a superstar/divas, and set that as an Alt Attire, or as a CAW. Note, you cannot edit the head area. *Superstar Threads can now allow you to edit a superstar/diva's entrance attire. *More parts to make your CAW. *'Create-A-Championship' makes its return, allowing you to import your paint tool into the main or the side plates. *'Create-An-Arena' returns, where you can create your own arena in 8 diffrent venue sizes, using 31 pre-made stage designs (11 are new). Certain stages don't have entrance ramps, including existing ones from WWE '13. *'Create-An-Entrance' is finally updated, to allow you to switch superstars, if they are in a team/faction, and customize what parts of the tron can be used. Other Stuff *'Edit Teams' is added to My WWE section, so you can use tag/trio entrances throughout the game, even in Story Designer. *'Replay' is another new feature in My WWE. It may be the same thing as Highlight Reel, but with a new name. *'Tournaments' replaces King of the Ring, but the King of the Ring version of the tournament is still in with Gold Rush included. *More than 300 moves have been added to the game, including specific moves for The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns). CreationSuite_1.png|WWE 2K14 Main Menu i3ied2.png|Main Menu>Creation Suite Menu CreationSuite_2.png|Create-A-Championship Pre-set designs CreationSuite_3.png|Create-A-Championship: Coloring Main Plate CreationSuite_4.png|Create-A-Championship: Coloring Side Plates (individually) CreationSuite_5.png|Create-A-Championship: Plate Designs (re-sizable) CreationSuite_7.png|Create-A-Championship: Naming Plate Menu CreationSuite_8.png|Create-A-Championship: Max Letters you can use to name CreationSuite_9.png|Create-A-Championship: Max letters for short name of title CreationSuite_10.png|Superstar Threads: Entrance Attire Coloring CreationSuite_11.png|Create-An-Arena: First thing you see when making a new one CreationSuite_12.png|Create-An-Arena: Arena Sizes (FROM TOP LEFT TO RIGHT: regular, indy, MSG, old Tribute to the Troops, WM9, Stadiums 1~3) CreationSuite_13.png|Create-An-Arena: Menu (didn't cover much, but 20-25 preset designs are in) CreationSuite_14.png|Create-An-Entrance...updated! CreationSuite_17.png|Superstar Heads in Create-A-Superstar (Paul Heyman w/o body preset) CreationSuite_18.png|Superstar Heads: Rowdy Roddy Piper (early days) CreationSuite_19.png|Create-A-Superstar: You can input your twitter handle UniverseMode4_1.png|Universe Mode 4.0 UniverseMode4_3.png|WWE.com Menu UniverseMode4_5.png|Rivlary Menu (You can set between single or tag, and how long will it last) UniverseMode4_8.png|PPV themes added: No Man's Land & King of the Ring UniverseMode4_9.png|Set a default attire for each superstar/diva UniverseMode4_12.png|Divas championships can be used as MAJOR titles, now! WWE2K14menu2.png|WWE 2K14 "My WWE" Sub-Menu